1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to circuitry testing modules and circuitry testing devices using the circuitry testing module, and particularly to a circuitry testing module and a circuit testing device used to test external circuits connected to light-emitting diodes (LEDs).
2. Description of Related Art
LEDs are widely used in electronic devices to indicate different working states of the electronic devices. Thus, before using the LEDs on the electronic devices, it is necessary to ensure that an external circuit of the electronic devices connected to the LEDs can work normally, and prevent the LEDs from correctly indicating the work states of the electronic devices because of the external circuit.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.